


Nanny’s Skirts

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Nanny’s pink and white skirts are the biggest anyone has ever seenBased on Speremint’s Reverse Omens





	Nanny’s Skirts

It was very rare for her to take a break but it was also not entirely unheard of either. She liked being able to sit in the garden without worrying, sitting on an always cleaned off bench and working on some of her cross-stitching. Sometimes nanny was told that she looked like an image from an old painting; her voluminous pink and white skirts spread out under her, sun hat resting daintily on her head.

She didn’t look up as she heard Mrs. Dowling trotting up to her. The woman was out of breath and needed a moment to catch it before speaking. “Nanny! Have you seen Warlock? I told him he needed to see the tailor and he dashed off on me!”

Ashtoreth could only shrug, focused on her work. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I have not seen the small wain since after breakfast. I’m sure he’ll come around. Have faith.”

Mrs. Dowling could only sigh softly and nod her head. The nanny was always telling her to have faith. Perhaps one of these days she would actually take the woman’s advice. “Thank you,” she said before walking away.

The nanny waited patiently until the woman was out of earshot before speaking again, “tis a shame she cannae find her wain. I had heard Brother Francis’ strawberries had finished growing and were being used for the cake tonight. But a wain who hides from his mother doesn’t get such things I fear...”

The edge of her heavy skirts started to flutter and shift. Suddenly Warlock popped out from his hiding place, a distressed look on his small features. “I’m here, nanny! I’m not hiding anymore!”

She feigned surprise at the sight of the child. “Master Warlock! I had no idea you were hiding there! I should hope you’re about to go and take some responsibility and go to your mother?” She smiled as the boy nodded urgently and she waved him on, watching as he ran after his mother. 

“Little devil,” she chuckled, shaking her head before turning back to her work.


End file.
